1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an image processing method, for distorting and displaying a received image in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon receiving a two-dimensional (2D) image from an external source, a related art display apparatus processes the received 2D image at a predetermined level and displays the processed 2D image. In detail, the image received from the external source has an X coordinate and a Y coordinate per pixel. Thus, the display apparatus processes a received image based on coordinate information per pixel of the received image.
That is, the related art display apparatus simply processes a 2D image received from an external source in the form of 2D image but does not process the corresponding image to a three-dimensional (3D) image.
Thus, there is a need for a method of providing a 2D image received from an external source in the form of a 3D image as well as a 2D image in a display apparatus.